80daysfandomcom-20200213-history
Ráijá Juho
'Ráijá Juho '''is a character in ''80 Days. She is Sámi, and the lead research Artificer of the Polar Expedition. Background Juho left her people in Qausuittuq to study and join the the Artificers' Guild, and she expresses a disregard for valuing culture over scientific progress. However, she still possesses a keen sense of duty towards her people and family. She spent three years producing the Ice Walker with other Artificers, gaining the friendship of Vitti Jokinen and Camilla among others. She has a background in marine biology and can talk about the subject at length. Role Juho can be introduced to Fogg and Passepartout by Vitti Jokinen upon them boarding the Ice Walker. She is initially cool towards them joining the expedition, though Passepartout may earn her friendship or antagonise her further. A few days in, if Passepartout is too unnerved by the whaling process, he can avoid watching it by potentially joining Juho inside the Walker. She will sneer at him but be polite enough to accommodate him. A few days after the destruction of the Ice Walker, Juho simply walks away into the snow, leading Passepartout to believe that she has given up hope for survival and decided to wander off to her death. On the tenth day of the expedition's stranding, Juho returns to rescue the survivors and brings them to the hidden city of Qausuittuq, her place of birth. Ráijá reveals she is actually the daughter of Ivor Juho, the head of the Qausuittuq council, and was tasked with ensuring that the Polar Expedition never reached the North Pole, though she claims that she had nothing to do with the destruction of the Ice Walker. However, both her guilty conscience and her desire for Qausuittuq to move away from its isolationist stance lead to her change of heart and rescue of the survivors against her father's wishes. She can be found in Qausuittuq being confronted by Camilla, who asks her why she decided to sabotage the expedition when she is a member of the Guild, and a friend of hers to boot. Passepartout may join in the confrontation, and can strike a nerve by forcing her to explain that she is distressed by the secrecy she must retain, but feels there is no way out of protecting her people. She brings Fogg, Passepartout and the rest of the Walker crew before the council, where it is decided that they are to be kept forever to preserve the city's secrecy. She firmly refuses to help the pair once more, claiming she has done enough already, but appears remorseful. Character Juho is a progressive, intent on studying modern science at the expense of living among her people, who she perceives as backwards. Despite this, she feels obliged to help them keep the secret of Qausuittuq, even at the expense of the Artificer's Guild. This conflict of interest bothers her deep down, and she succumbs to her conscience when rescuing the expeditioners, but is ultimately loyal to the Qausuittuq council. Trivia * When the Ice Walker crashes, Passepartout has the option to wonder who was responsible for it. He can consider the Artificers, Andrée, whales and the navigator, but not Ráijá. This may foreshadow her meddling with the course. Category:Characters Category:European Characters Category:Artificers